


Ballad of Remlia

by DoggieCornerW



Series: Dragon Marked for Death small tales [6]
Category: Dragon Marked For Death (Video Game)
Genre: Music, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggieCornerW/pseuds/DoggieCornerW
Summary: A Dragonblood slum tavern Bard,  Basil, who has the scar on his throat, plays on his baroque lute and sings about the continent and his people.
Series: Dragon Marked for Death small tales [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ballad of Remlia

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of it suddenly a couple days ago.

Storytime ‘round the flame  
O Fellow Scales face the moon  
Two are Gods, claws and fang,  
A clash to make all man swoon

Man cry, say their prayers  
In Heaven war galore  
O Fellow Scales, become our father land.  
Silver moon , shine and soar.

Man and blood, life of land  
Will you save us from our wounds?  
Fought with pride, thrive be brave,  
Not to die, cry for aid, our scars are now imbued.

Silver Moon , shine and praise.  
Castle towns, and swords and spears,  
King hast come, Kingdom come.  
Only them the World will hear.

Our scar now read a tale  
Our scars now tell of devil’s trail  
Dragon’s blood wrapped of bane  
Was this mirth worth all of girl and boy’s Hell?

Many years gone by, did many years go by?

Red One, an arm, exalt a sword  
Blue One, a heart, soft to be all’s shield  
Purple One, from legs, silent blade with wings  
Pink one, from mind, charm by words.  
Green one, on the back, burden O Land and God.  
Gold one, in your hand, clutch treasure bare.


End file.
